warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sorrow Ends
How will the trio stop a cat who controls the moon? Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Please note that I am no longer be accepting Character Applications!! Also, please note that if the Moon actually were to fall, the effects would be much more devastating! THIS IS A FANFICTION! LOL! xD Chapter One - Darkness - Snow The moon was falling. I couldn't believe it; Tigerstar was going to destroy the entire world by doing such a foolish action! My heart pounded as the giant mass of rock lingered in the sky, nearly blocking out the sun as it got slightly closer. I looked over at Ruinpaw desperately. "We need to get back to TigerClan." Bloodpaw murmured, quietly, "We can't linger around here much longer." I nodded, and glanced back at Ruinpaw. He could teleport. He could get us to TigerClan right now. Ruinpaw shook his head, as if he knew what I was thinking. I felt a horrible feeling in my chest as I realized that, we had to run back. "I can only get us so far, Snow... back to the Thunderpath at the farthest." Ruinpaw meowed. I nodded, unable to produce words; the Thunderpath was better than nothing, after all! Ruinpaw sighed, and waited for us to touch him. I lightly touched his paw with mine, but I couldn't bring myself to look at Bloodpaw. I knew I had to tell him... but now was not the time. Definately not the time. I gasped, still bewildered at the teleporting. I was now beside the Thunderpath, along with Ruinpaw and Bloodpaw. Wordlessly, we crossed after a couple of Monsters went by. Now, I was not so afraid of them; after all, I had encountered them many times since the journey. As we continued to make our way towards the lake, all went dark. I looked up; the moon was now covering the sun! "B... Bloodpaw?" I gasped, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, "Ruinpaw?" "We're here, Snow. Just give your eyes a few seconds; Tribe Cats should be able to adjust quickly to darkness." I heard Bloodpaw meow. And he was right; after a few moments of standing silently beside the Thunderpath, I was now able to make out objects, such as trees... and the lake. I squinted, noticing a ring of fire down by the lake. Probably Blazefur showing off. "We need to keep going." Ruinpaw meowed quietly, "Who knows how much longer we have?" I agreed. Any hunger I had felt earlier, was gone now. Replaced with anxiety and fear. As we darted towards the fire, I watched in silence as more fire appeared. Soon, the entire Lakeside was lit up with a show of firelights. Although there were so many, I couldn't take my eyes off one in the center, where the island was (according to Ruinpaw...), the largest fire, in a circular shape. That was where I presumed Tigerstar was hiding. The island was our new destination. "Let's go!" Bloodpaw yowled, beginning to sprint. Ruinpaw easily caught up to him, but I was straggling. The weight in my chest was overwhelming as we approached the closest light- the one at the Horseplace. The thunder of the horses was also overwhelming, along with the brightness of the fire. I could see nearly everything as if it were broad daylight, but everything was slightly hinted red. "I... is that you, Snow? Bloodpaw? Ruinpaw?" came an excited voice. I spun around, my heart skipping a beat as two cats approached us. I recognized them both immediately as Bramblepath and Brighttalon! "Definately." Ruinpaw meowed, glancing over his shoulder nervously, "Do you two know where the TigerClanners are?" Bramblepath looked at her paws, and nodded hastily. "The island. But be careful- they have many cats guarding the path." "Thank you, Bramblepath. And thank you, Brighttalon." Bloodpaw meowed, before we dashed away. I struggled to keep a yowl of pain from rising in my throat, and closed my eyes tightly to focus on stuff other than the pain. Suddenly, a scent filled the air. Near the second light was a she-cat, although I couldn't make out her fur color. Beside her were two more cats, another she-cat and a tom. I felt a growl in my throat as we began to fight, my gaze locking onto the tom as I realized who they were. Sapphiresong, Shiningsun and Drizzle. We took them out with ease, using Bloodpaw's power. We continued onward, across a shallow RiverClan stream. I knew we were close to the Island now... Chapter Two - Last Words - Bloodpaw "Halt." The words rung in my head as I squinted my eyes at the source of the noise. Gasping in alarm as the cat's fur went ablaze, I realized that this cat was Blazefur. His green eyes flickered with madness as he took a pawstep forward, illuminating the scene. I winced, looking at Snow's distorted face in the flicker of the pale firelight. But I didn't get a terribly long look at it- before I could do anything, Blazefur was shooting fire at me. I yowled as a few touched my leg, and hissed as the sizzle filled the air. As I got to my paws, I unsheathed my claws, and snorted, drawing Blazefur's attention away from Snow and Ruinpaw. "Even if you were to get past me, do you really think you could defeat Tigerstar now?" Blazefur's voice echoed throughout the empty space, "Just look above you, Ruinpaw. Bloodpaw. Snow. If it's something that can be stopped... just try and stop it!" There was truth in Blazefur's words. If, by some miracle, we were to defeat him now, what would we do when we arrived at the island? There was no way we could defeat such a powerful foe... but we had to try! The fate of the Clans- no, the world, rested in our paws. And there was no way I was going to give up now. Taking a deep breath, I watched as Blazefur's fire extinguished, and his eyes clouded over. I had blinded him. But before I could even make a move, his fur was back on fire, and he wore a strange smirk on his ginger face. "It's impossible to use your pitiful powers on me, Bloodpaw." Blazefur spat, now lunging for me. I tried running, but I tripped, landing flat on the burnt side of my face. Turning over, I gasped as Blazepaw lifted an enflamed paw over my face. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, preparing for the death blow... But it never came. A yowl- a screech, came from nearby. I opened my eyes, and jumped to my paws. The fire on Blazefur's body was blue- and it was hurting him. Blazefur shrieked again, trying desperately to extinguish himself. I looked over at Ruinpaw and Snow, gasping in astonishment as I noticed that Snow wore the elegant blue fire as well- but it didn't hurt her a bit. Snow was killing Blazefur! As Blazefur collapsed, his entire body began to twitch violently. I couldn't bear to watch, no matter how evil he was. Instead, I turned my head back to Snow and Ruinpaw, eyes wide as I noticed that a ghostly cat stood in front of me. His tortoiseshell fur told me that he was Sol, and I heard his faint, smooth voice in my head as he faded away. You three have been blessed. Use it well. So this was the power they gave to Snow- Blue fire. I released my breath as Blazefur let out a final whimper, and I knew then, that he was dead. Turning my head, I dug my claws into the ground to keep from wretching- Blazefur was no longer ginger. His entire body was curled in a ball, tree-trunk brown. I darted over to Snow, and licked her forehead soothingly. "You did the right thing, Snow." I whispered, before glancing at the Island. Nothing stood between us and Tigerstar now- It was time. As we got onto the log, I noticed that Snow's chest was grostequely large. What was wrong with her? It couldn't be natural... after all, she had been skinny only a mere three sunrises ago. Carefully, I jumped off the log, followed quickly by Snow and Ruinpaw. Padding cautiously towards the Gathering-Tree, I flicked my ears as I heard a branch snap a few fox lengths in front of me. I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat as suddenly, the entire tree went ablaze. In the now-powerful light, I growled as I noticed the silhouette of a tom. And I knew, as soon as I saw it, it was... "Tigerstar." Ruinpaw growled, padding up to my right side. Snow did the same, and we stood our ground as Tigerstar laughed. "I never thought you three were the prophecied cats..." Tigerstar's voice dropped to a snarl as he padded forward, his amber eyes piercing right through me as he stopped only fox-lengths away, "But I should have. No matter, though... I'll dispose of you all quickly." As he finished, Snow's fur began to dance with the blue fire. She shot it at Tigerstar, but deflected and landed beside her, before disappearing. Tigerstar unsheathed his claws, and stood up, flicking his tail as he went on fire, reminding me of Blazefur and how he had... died. "Unlike Blazefur's fire, or your fire, mine has the power of the Ancients within it. In fact, you will die merely moments after you touch it. Consider yourselves lucky to have such a quick and painless death!" Tigerstar roared, leaping forward. Luckily, I jumped out of the way before he got to me, but I stopped cold as an unearthy shriek filled the clearing. "Help!" Snow's voice wailed, "Ruinpaw! Take me somewhere else! They-" Snow stopped, and I could tell Ruinpaw had teleported away. I was alone now- and I had to fight Tigerstar. Bounding away from him, it took me moments to figure out what to do. Trust me, both you and I know you'd be thinking quickly in the same situation. I turned, and flexed my claws as Tigerstar approached, padding towrards me slowly and carefully. He knew something was up- but I knew it wasn't what he thought it would be. As he stopped, only a mouse-length away, I took a deep breath, and lunged for him. The fire burned quickly. I let out a wail of horror as every inch of my body was on fire. But then, as I recoiled for a brief moment, I realized what had happened. This was my blessing. Power. I summed a deep breath, ignoring the sharp sting of the fire, and lunged again. I felt the soft flesh of Tigerstar's neck sink in, and I bit. Hard. Similar to Blazefur's, a shriek filled the air. I collapsed, unable to hold against the pain anymore. As my vision faded away, I knew I had not died in vain. There was no way Tigerstar could survive the bite I had delivered. As I slowly withered away, I sniffed the air, and let out a soft groan. Ruinpaw had returned. I felt his breath against my neck as Ruinpaw rested his head against my chest. We were silent for a few heartbeats, before Ruinpaw finally spoke. "She's pregnant, Bloodpaw. With your kits." I felt a wave of relief wash over me. So that's what the wail was about. For a few moments, I had thought Tigerstar had gotten to her. "Take care of her, Ruinpaw. You'll be the kit's father." I managed to groan, before relaxing. As I began to see stars, I heard Ruinpaw's voice one last time. "I'll be the best father I can. For you." Epilogue As I stared blankly at the debris behind me, I realized how everything had changed. My life, my feelings towards the world... as I stared at the now-clear sky, it occured to me that I was no longer the immature to-be that I was merely half a moon ago. I was a grown cat now, and I would soon have kits. Who knew how many? I looked at Ruinpaw, and sighed. I never did get the chance to tell Bloodpaw about my pregnancy. And to think my kits would grow up, not knowing who their father was, sent a shiver down my spine. Laying down, allowing the splash of the lake water to soothe me, I rolled over on my side, so I had a good view of Ruinpaw. "What do you think of all this?" I meowed, trying to keep myself from breaking down. Ruinpaw shrugged, and laid down beside me. "I miss Blazepaw. And Bloodpaw." he replied, blankly. I felt a pang of pity, as I remembered the Blue Fire which had taken Blazepaw's life. I had killed one of my friends. Before I could say or do anything, Ruinpaw hushed me. "I told him. Bloodpaw. About it. You don't need to worry, Snow." I gasped- if Ruinpaw meant the pregnancy, how did he figure it out? I felt my face getting hot, and turned away. Ruinpaw licked my head soothingly, and purred. "Don't be worried, Snow. He... he told me to act as their father. I... only wanted to respect his wishes. So I told him I would." Hearing those words, I realized that Ruinpaw and Bloodpaw had grown as well. I knew that when I had first met with them, they both hated me because I was a tribe cat. And to think both were love interests now, I couldn't help but let out a purr. I knew, that with the death of Tigerstar, the Council had fallen. I also knew that once Ruinpaw and I died, the powers would never trouble anyone again. Never again would anyone have to face the horrors that we had. Never again would the Council threaten the world. Flashbacks of the previous horrors flashed in my mind. The fire. BloodClan. The night I had learned of my powers. Blazefur. I closed my eyes, and a picture of Song flashed in my head. I knew that my kits and Song wouldn't know about it. I wouldn't let them know. "Perhaps we'd better get back to camp." Ruinpaw meowed, getting to his paws. His green eyes flashed with determination- I knew immediately then that he wanted to go back just to see if he could recieve his name. Lugging myself to my paws, I followed, my fur touching his. Slowly, as we approached the camp, everything clicked. The prophecy finally made sense to me- it wasn't the power of teleporting, the power of freezing, or the power of blinding that had saved the Clans. Nor had our Ultimate powers. Tails wrapped tightly together, and fur brushing against eachother, we entered the camp. Those powers, the ones that hadn't saved us, would end. Once we died, that was it. But there was one power, the power of the prophecy that would last forever. And that Ancient Power was Love. The End. Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Ancient Powers Series